Human plus Vampire
by Mr. Switch - It
Summary: The Ishin Deshin Machine has made it's return! For those of you who don't know what it is, please refer to Rosario Vampire II Manga Chapter 25. Rated M just to be safe, but no lemons, yet...
1. Another Day

Human + Vampire

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire…but I wish I did. This fanfiction will be a play style._

_Speech_

'_Thought'_

_**Extra Enforced Speech**_

Chapter 1 – Another Day

It was just another normal day, well as normal as it can get in Youkai Academy (Monster Academy). Aono Tsukune (Vampiric Human), Akashiya Moka (Vampire), Kurono Kurumu (Succubus), Shirayuki Mizore (Snow Woman), and Morioka Ginei (Werewolf) were in the newspaper club. They were doing their usually activity of compiling all sorts of news for the next issue. Moka and Tsukune were working together on the headline and front page topics. Kurumu and Mizore were working on their own pieces of the paper. Mizore was working on her short novels and side stories, while Kurumu was doing her part on cooking recipes and the entertainment. Ginei decided to go out and take more pictures for the paper, but everyone knew he was adding to his ecchi collection. The only one that was missing was Sendou Yukari (Witch). She went out to get something from her room and said she would return soon. Tsukune suddenly got up.

Tsukune: I'll be right back; I have to use the restroom.

Kurumu: Can I come with you?

Tsukune: Kurumu-cha-ahh!

Kurumu hopped up and started suffocating Tsukune with her breasts. Tsukune was begging her to let go, but his pleading words were muffled. Kurumu did let go as she was hit in the forehead with another one of Mizore's ice crystals. As Tsukune was catching his breath, he thanked Mizore and ran out the door. Mizore was blushing and ignored every word that came out of Kurumu's mouth. Moments after Tsukune's departure, Yukari arrived.

Moka: Oh, Yukari-chan. You're back. What did you go to get?

Yukari: My latest invention, Ishin Deshin v2.0. 'Now that Wong Fong Fong isn't here, he won't destroy my invention again ~desu.'

Moka: What does it do?

Yukari: It connects people's hearts so they can admit their true feelings, even without words. 'This is so I can get in bed with Tsukune-kun and Moka-san at the same time.'

Kurumu: Oh let me use it! I'll know for sure that Tsukune loves me more than Moka.

Mizore: No, I'll use it to prove he loves me.

Yukari: Stop fighting over it! It might break!

Suddenly a flash of light enveloped the entire club room and the machine exploded. Everyone in the room except Yukari passed out. The Tsukune ran back inside because he saw the light through the door and windows.

Tsukune: Yukari-chan! What happened!?

Yukari: Kurumu-san, Mizore-san, and Moka-san were all fighting over my invention and it broke ~desu.

Tsukune: Let's just take them to the infirmary.

Yukari: 'I hope what happened before doesn't happen again.'

At the infirmary, Tsukune and Yukari were sitting next to Moka's bed. After two hours, Moka opened her eyes and saw Tsukune. She popped up and started hugging him with her breasts. Tsukune's face looked like a strawberry.

Tsukune: Moka-san!?

Moka: What? Is something wrong?

Tsukune: W-what are you doing?

Moka: What? Don't you enjoy my breasts?

Yukari: Why are you acting like Kurumu-chan!?

Moka: I don't know, I just feel like this now.

Suddenly, Moka was karate chopped on the back of the head. Kurumu was the one responsible.

Kurumu: What do you think you're doing? Show some dignity and know your place.

Tsukune: Whaaaa!? What's going on here!? Why is Kurumu-chan acting like inner Moka-san!?

Mizore: Tsukune! I'm so glad you're back…Can I suck your blood? Please~! I feel so thirsty.

Tsukune: ... Wait! What happened to inner Moka-san!?

With that thought, Tsukune removed Moka's Rosario.

Anonymous narrator who isn't writing this fanfiction: Once Moka's Rosario Restriction is removed, her true form is revealed, a SUPER VAMPIRE!

Inner Moka: *Stare~~~*

Tsukune: Just what I was afraid of; the Super Vampire is a super stalker.

With all that said, Tsukune fainted. For hours, Tsukune laid asleep in the infirmary bed. Everyone but Moka decided to leave. Although she Kurumu's personality, she still retained her feelings. She asked for alone time with Tsukune. Yukari went to fix her machine, which she hoped would return them to normal. But soon enough, Kurumu's personality kicked in.

Moka: 'This would be a good chance to take advantage of Tsukune.'

Moka thought to herself with a devilish smile on her face. Suddenly, something flew in through the window. Moka went to see what it was. It was the Lilith Mirror. With a flash of light, it disappeared and two Moka's were standing there.

Outer Moka: What happened?

Inner Moka: More importantly, what were you trying to do to Tsukune?

Outer Moka: Make him mine, of course.

Inner Moka: Like hell that's going to happen, Tsukune is mine.

Outer Moka: Yeah right, you're just a stalker. Tsukune wants a real woman like me.

Tsukune: Why are there two Moka-sans?

Outer Moka: Tsukune! Oh I'm so glad you're awake!

Outer Moka ran up and hugged him in a Kurumu fashion. And just as Mizore would do in this situation, Inner Moka threw a sharp object at Outer Moka's forehead.

Inner Moka: I should take you home now.

Outer Moka: No, I should!

Tsukune: No, you both should go home. I'm going back by myself. Its ok, I'll be fine on my own.

Both Moka's: Okay…

After a while, everyone left. The next morning, Yukari has spent all of the night working on her machine. She had already explained to everyone while Tsukune was asleep. The machine did not make a full body swap because the power level was not at the maximum. At the clubroom, she got everyone together. Tsukune was late for club because he had cleaning duties. Yukari gathered everyone together and prepared the Ishin Deshin v2.5. She told everyone that the machine had to slowly work its magic, so they could just put their heads down and nap. While everyone slept, Yukari stood outside as guard. But Ruby came out of nowhere and told her to help her and the chairman. She regrettably obliged. Soon after she left with Ruby, Tsukune reached the clubroom. He walked inside to see everyone asleep. He saw a strange contraption in the middle of the table where they were all at. The item was emitting a dim light. He saw a knob on the base of it. Considering that it was summer, it might be a cooling system. After working on cleaning for so long, he got a little hot. He turned the knob to the maximum. The light from the machine got brighter. Soon he felt dizzy and unstable. He fainted for a reason unknown to him. When he woke up, he did feel cooler, much cooler, almost as if he was in snow. He looked up and saw everyone up and looking at each other in surprise. He saw Moka with a lollipop and a calm-ish expression. He saw Kurumu with a tense expression. He saw Ruby there, with a completely exaggerated and surprised expression. He saw Inner Moka with a worried expression. He saw Yukari trying to calm everyone down. Finally, he saw another person, it was…HIMSELF!?

Tsukune: What is going on here!?

Tsukune noticed that his voice was much higher pitched. He tried standing up, but felt a difference in balance.

Yukari: Okay! We have to stop and figure out who everyone is first. Since I seem to be the only one here who hasn't been affected, I will stand judge. First! Outer Moka-san's body!

Outer Moka's body: Mizore…

Yukari: Inner Moka-san's body!

Inner Moka's body: The other Moka.

Yukari: Kurumu-san's body!

Kurumu's body: The Inner Moka…

Yukari: Ruby-san's body!

Ruby's body: Kurumu.

Yukari: Tsukune-san's body!

Tsukune's body: Ah, many many things have happened…

Everyone else: Ruby-san…

Yukari: So Tsukune is in Mizore-san's body!

Mizore: Tsukune, I'll show you how to you that body…

Tsukune: Mo-I mean-Mizore-chan!

Mizore backed Tsukune into the wall and started fondling him. He felt pleasure like never before. He was moaning, his mouth was watering, and his breathing and heart rate got faster. His mind said no, but his body said yes. He felt the pleasure rock his body, mind, and soul. His previously cold body was quickly getting warmer, even hot. He was enveloped by the sensation, controlled by it. He was powerless to stop what was going on…so someone else had to stop it for him. That someone was Kurumu in Ruby's body.

Kurumu: MIZORE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?

Tsukune: Thank you Kurumu-chan, you save-

Kurumu: TSUKUNE IS MINE! _**I**_ SHOULD FONDLE HIM!

Tsukune: -ed me-eeeeehhhh!?!?

Kurumu put one hand on one breast and wrapped the other around his body. She used her tongue to lick his ear. He'd never felt like this before. Kurumu was more aggressive than Mizore. She put more pressure into it, not to mention the ear licking.

Mizore: It's _**My**_ body!

Mizore joined in from the other side, but instead of the ear, she went to lick his neck. As for Tsukune, one word, Strawberry. Then a loud howling could be heard. Tsukune, Mizore, and Kurumu stopped to see what it was. No need to ask, it was Morioka Ginei.

Gin: Tsukune you lucky dog! (no pun intended) I wish I was here, so I would know you bishojō (beautiful women) better than before. Yukari told Nekonome-sensei and I all about your "problem". Or as I call it, a piece of heaven! But, since I don't know who is who, I need an introduction. Oh, how about we make it a guessing game! Give a description of yourself and Nekonome-sensei and I will try to guess who you are. Moka's body goes first!

Mizore: I am Tsukune's fiancé…

Kurumu: Tell him something that is true!

Mizore: I don't like heat and I like to keep a lollipop in my mouth at all times.

Gin and Nekonome: Hmm, Mizore.

Mizore: Correct.

Gin: Vampire Moka's body is up next!

Outer Moka: I like Tsukune's blood.

Both: Moka.

Outer Moka: T-that was fast!

Gin: Moving on! Next is Kurumu's body!

Inner Moka: I am a legendary S-rank monster. I have a strong sense of pride and fighting capabilities.

Both: The other Moka.

Inner Moka: Too obvious?

Everyone: *nod*

Gin: Next is Tsukune's body!

Ruby: Well, many many things have happened…

Gin: Ruby… Okay! Next is Ruby's body!

Kurumu: I do not care about ordinary humans. If you are an alien, a time traveler, or an esper come and se-

Tsukune: Stop! We have copyright restrictions! We could get sued!

Nekonome and Gin: Suzumiy-

Tsukune: Sensei! Senpai!

Gin: Okay, cast all joking aside, real description please.

Kurumu: I am not giving up in the fight for Tsukune's heart, because I love him the most.

Gin: Kurumu.

Nekonome: I love fish the most!

Gin: No one asked you that! Next!

Ichigo: I am the Substitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo. I fight alongside my Zanpakutō, Zangetsu.

Tsukune: Wrong anime/manga.

Ichigo: Oh, sorry! Shunpo!

Gin: Okay enough. Tsukune is Mizore, which is all that's left. We suggest that you all get necessary clothing and equipment from each other's rooms before returning to your own. You're dismissed.

Everybody left to get their things and go home to sleep it off. After a really awkward time in the bath, everyone got dressed and went to sleep. This might seem strange to you, but in Youkai Academy, this is just another day.

(A/N: How did you like it? I've been pretty obsessed with Rosario + Vampire recently. I do not own Rosario + Vampire, Bleach, or the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Tell me what you think and what I can improve on by reviewing. I hope that you enjoyed it. Please support the next chapter.)


	2. Extra Chapter

Human + Vampire

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire…but I wish I did. This fanfiction will be a play style._

_Speech_

'_Thought'_

_**Extra Enforced Speech**_

Extra Chapter – After Class

After the whole incident with the Ishin Deshin Machine, everyone went to their body's houses to get clothing and other necessary things. Let's begin things with Tsukune and Mizore. For those of you who don't remember, Tsukune ended up in Mizore's body due to a freak accident. Tsukune was once a pathetic weakling who couldn't protect himself, let alone any of his friends. He actually relied on his friends to protect him.

Tsukune: What the hell man!? That's messed up! I can protect myself now!

What the hell? Since when could you hear and talk to me?

Tsukune: Well, considering this is an extra chapter, it might be fun to mix things up a little.

Well don't. I control this fanfiction and I'm not going to have to talk back to me.

Tsukune: Screw you!

Kou-chan! Get over here!

Koumori: What is it chu~?

Work your magic…

Koumori: Je T'aime~

Tsukune: Yes, I will do what you say… **'DAMN YOU!!! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS FOR THIS!!!'**

Koumori: Just follow the script and go with the flow. Je T'aime~

Tsukune: Yes! I'll obey and follow you forever! **'KOU-CHAN, YOU ARE JUST AS DEAD AT THE WRITER!!'**

Hahaha! How do you like me now!? You know Tsukune, if I wanted to, I could delete you from my story completely.

Inner Moka: KNOW YOUR PLACE!!!

A funeral was held for the previous writer two days ago…Moka kicked him right where the sun don't shine.

Now back to the fanfiction! After everyone left the clubroom, Mizore accompanied Tsukune to her room. He was given the room key, but she decided to follow him. (A/N: In case you forgot, Mizore is in Outer Moka's body.) Tsukune felt like he was being stalked by Moka from every tree, bush, rock, etc. Tsukune had to remember that this was Mizore, not Moka. Mizore made an excuse about Tsukune being the only boy and that he did not know what to get. They understandingly let her go, but they were tricked. Mizore just wanted to follow Tsukune to take advantage of him again. Once they reached her room, Mizore closed the door and they started talking. Tsukune was feeling rather uncomfortable, yet very comfortable with Moka's body caressing him.

Tsukune: M-Mizore-chan, I t-think that you should help me with the clothing first.

Mizore: First? Does that mean you want to do something next?

Tsukune: N-n-no! That's not what I meant! I think I should help Ruby-san with my body!

Mizore: Ruby is too busy helping the chairman. She might not even be able to sleep tonight, let alone get with you. Maybe you should just spend the night here with me.

Tsukune: I don't think that is appropriate…

Mizore: Oh? Did you not enjoy the feeling of my breasts? Or did you just forget how they felt? If that's the case, then let me remind you…

Tsukune: There's no need to do that!

Sorry Tsukune, it's too late, again, Strawberry. Mizore was backing Tsukune against the wall while fondling him. He was feeling the pleasure yet again. She was being far more aggressive than in the clubroom. She was licking his neck like the lollipop she constantly keeps in her mouth. His mouth was watering like crazy. His mind and ability to think logically was being lost to the sensation. His mouth wasn't the only thing getting wet…his neck was too. (A/N: I bet you were expecting something else.) He was losing all of his senses. All he could feel was the pleasure and the wall behind him. An ice shard that was left lying around cut his hand and kept him from losing his mind, and not to mention, Mizore's virginity. He took his hands and freed himself from Mizore's grasp. But something was strange. Her shoulders felt incredibly soft. He gave them a squeeze and Mizore moaned in pleasure.

Mizore: Oh? Do you want to try me, Tsukune?

What Tsukune grabbed was not her shoulders, but as he soon saw, what he was holding was her breasts. Tsukune realized what he was doing and quickly let go. At this point, Tsukune was no longer a strawberry. He was…Elmo. Mizore was just about to go back for more, but then a delicious scent came wafting to her nose. The scent came from Tsukune's bloody hand. She took the hand and licked the blood off it. It tasted really good. She couldn't describe the taste, but for the sake of the joke, I'll describe it. It was Strawberry flavored. After the sample taste, she got thirsty.

Mizore: Tsukune…

Tsukune: *doki doki* (the sound of an increased heart rate) Y-yes?

Mizore: Can I…suck your blood?

Tsukune: 'This is just like Moka. If I wasn't involved in this situation, I wouldn't be able to tell the difference.'

Mizore: Itadakimasu~! (Thank you for the meal)

Tsukune: W-wait, Mizore-chan!

Mizore: Capu-chuuu~!

Tsukune: *Sweatdrop*

Moka would usually know to stop after a minute or two, but it has already been five minutes! Along with Tsukune's new pale white complexion, he really looks like a skeleton. Mizore realizes that she is depriving _**her**_ body of blood and stops. She savored the taste of the blood. It was cool as ice as she slurped it down. It was delicious. After she was done savoring, Tsukune asked Mizore to help him with the choosing of various items. She gave him underwear, skirts, shirts, knee high striped socks, the belt she wears around her left leg, and one final thing…permission. Tsukune didn't even want to know. After all that was done, Tsukune was about to leave.

Mizore: Wait, Tsukune.

Tsukune: Is there anything else?

Mizore: Yes, take these pops. They were made so that snow women could keep cool. They have permafrost in them, so they retain a low temperature.

Tsukune: Oh, thanks.

Tsukune took a couple of the lollipops from the jar and put them in his pocket. He took one out to put in his mouth right at the time. After the whole scenario with Mizore touching him, he felt really hot. Tsukune left and went back to his own apartment. Nekonome-sensei already told the landlord of the boys' building about the situation so that Tsukune would be allowed in. After receiving a few stares from people still out in the halls, Tsukune quickly made it back to his own room. Thanks to all the running and the sexual harassment, Tsukune was really sweaty. Without a second thought, he took off his clothing and headed for the bath. On his way, he saw the full length mirror on the bathroom door and suddenly, there was a blood stain he had to clean later. His nose was dripping and he quickly ran inside before he lost anymore blood. He figured that since he was in Mizore's body, he didn't have to heat the water. He filled the tub with cold water and stepped in. The water made him feel the heat of a Jacuzzi. This was all cold water, yet he felt warmed by it. After soaking in the "warm" water for a few minutes, he felt that he should get to the cleaning. He took some soap and shampoo and went to the shower part of the bathroom. (A/N: Japanese bathrooms divide their bathtub and their showers.) He started with the hair first, since he didn't have to look at anything while doing that. It was much harder than cleaning his hair just because there was so much more. When he got done about ten minutes of cleaning his hair, he rinsed out the shampoo. (A/N: I know ten minutes is a long time to wash your hair, but I have a sister in the house and I just have to ask. Just what the hell do you girls do in there, sleep!?) Okay, anyway…Tsukune was about to clean the rest of his body, but started having ecchi thoughts. He figured that he would just close his eyes and not look. Easy, right? Wrong! Although he closed his eyes and tried to clean, he felt the sensation of the bar of soap move across his skin. He then knew what he wanted to do, so he started the f-o-n-d-l-i-n-g himself with the bar of soap.

Tsukune: 'Mizore-chan gave me permission so I guess its okay. Wait! What am I thinking!? This is wrong! I need to stop!'

It was unfortunate for Tsukune because the intense feeling of it cut the connection between his body and his brain. His commands to stop weren't getting through. In fact he threw the soap to the side and went bare handed. His motions were getting faster and his range of reach was getting larger. Now even his brain was thinking, "Faster!" The one part of him that wanted to stop was a speck in the back of his mind. After five minutes:

Tsukune: Aaaauuuugghh!!! *pant* *pant* that…was…amazing. Completely unbelievable…

Now he had to clean up all over again…not that he minds.

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! The true, mature nature of this fanfiction is coming out. I tried to go for comedy, but somehow it turned into a really perverted scene. Please rate and review. Thank you!)


	3. A Series of Events

Human + Vampire

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire…but I wish I did. This fanfiction will be a play style._

_Speech_

'_Thought'_

_**Extra Enforced Speech**_

For those of you who don't remember:

Person/Body

Outer Moka/Inner Moka

Inner Moka/Kurumu

Kurumu/Ruby

Ruby/Tsukune

Tsukune/Mizore

Mizore/Outer Moka

Chapter 2 – A Series of Events

The series of event that took place the next day shocked the entire foundation of Youkai Academy. It was so shocking that all the Ayashi (monsters) were released and destroyed the human and supernatural worlds…Okay, it wasn't that much trouble, but was still pretty surprising. Today was the beginning of the new semester at Youkai Academy. Nekonome-sensei told the body swapped group to pretend to be each other for the day and not give it away to other students. Since all of them were in the same class, it should be easier for each of them to correct each other. She said that she'll say Tsukune is absent because Ruby has too much work to do for the chairman. Kurumu had to help Ruby, but Inner Moka could probably handle it. But as the day began, things were already going downhill. People saw Two Akashiya Moka's. The one sealed form was hiding behind trees and the vampire one was much more cheerful. The stalker, Shirayuki Mizore, was out in the open and was not shy to greet people along the way. Kurono Kurumu was acting rather cold and bitter. Another thing was that, Tsukune wasn't around to make them this crazy. But the male students of this new semester took it to be their advantage.

Student #1: Good Morning Moka! You look as dazzling as ever! The scenery you're hiding behind only adds to your beauty! Uh, Moka, where are you going? Please come back and be my girlfriend! Just leave that pitiful Tsukune and be mine!

Snap

Mizore: What did you say? Tsukune is pathetic, eh? **DO NOT** TALK ABOUT TSUKUNE LIKE THAT! TSUKUNE BELONGS TO ME AND I BELONG TO HIM! _**UNDERSTAND!?**_

Frightened Student # 1: Y-yes, I u-understand perfectly, Moka.

Mizore: Who said you can call me by my name so casually?

Sh*t his pants Student # 1: -SAMA! I'M SORRY MOKA-SAMA!

Mizore: 'How dare he talk about Tsukune and my friends like that.'

Student # 2: Oh, you look beautiful Moka-san. Your silver hair and you beautiful red eyes, I want them to be mine. Dump that Aono loser and go out with me.

Outer Moka: 'Uh, how would Ura-chan deal with this situation?' K-know your place?

(A/N: Ura means Inner and Omote means Outer. It's how the two Moka's refer to each other.)

With that, Moka delivered a swift kick to the dude's family jewels. The student was sent flying into the woods.

Student # 3: Ohoho, Kurumu-san, you look so cold today. How about I warm you up with my body? Now that the loser Tsukune isn't here, this is our chance.

Just to let you know, this one is about to go #**3** in his pants. It's too scary to type down so I'll skip to the next part.

# 4: Ah, Mizore-chan, you look so- Uh, Mizore-chan, are you wearing what I think you're wearing?

Tsukune: What, it's just my uniform.

# 4: J-j-j-j-j-just your uniform!? But you never, **ever** wear your uniform!

Tsukune: Well…

# 4: You are just too cute! Dump that good-for-nothing piece of crap Aono and go on a date with me!

Tsukune: 'Now how do I freeze his big fat mouth? Maybe if I just concentrate…'

With too much concentration, Tsukune unleashed a little too much power. He froze everything in a twenty foot radius. That included sixty perverted males that want him, twenty perverted females that want him, and two innocent bystanders. (A/N: By "him" I mean Mizore's body.) Everyone heard the bell ring and made a run for it. In class, things got even weirder.

Classmate #1: What is Moka-san doing? She's not even sitting in her seat.

Classmate #2: I don't know. All she's doing is kneeling on the floor and staring at Mizore-san.

#1: I thought Mizore-san would be the on doing it, but since Aono-kun is absent, she must be feeling pretty lonely.

#2: I guess, but Moka-san is acting just like Mizore-san normally would.

#3: Why are there two Moka-sans? One is the one we see every day and the other is her released vampire form.

#4: The strange thing is how everyone is acting. It's almost like they're completely different people.

#2: Look, now they're fighting over Shirayuki-san like they do with Aono-kun.

#5: Kurumu is just sitting in her seat like nothing's wrong. Maybe she gave up on Aono-kun.

#3: Wait, she's getting up.

Inner Moka takes a few steps towards and stands in front of Tsukune. What happens next is unbelievable. She takes out the lollipop from Tsukune's mouth and…~~~kiss~~~. The people who know of the situation are infuriated. The outsiders see a KurumuXMizore scene. Wild cheering is going on because of that scene. Everyone is blushing like strawberries.

Inner Moka: I'm not going to lose in this battle either.

Tsukune: No, you won't Moka-sama. I'll be your slave forever and ever.

Everyone: WHAT!?!?!

Inner Moka: What happened? What is Tsuk-I mean Mizore acting like this?

Yukari: Maybe the power of the Succubus has made her your slave.

Inner Moka: Isn't that just for males?

Yukari: Well, I guess if kissed enough, even women can be taken in.

Inner Moka: This was the first time right?

Yukari: Look at Rosario + Vampire II, chapter twelve, page thirty-seven.

After flipping through the pages of the manga, everyone was shocked.

Everyone: KYAAA!!!

Inner Moka: T-t-they actually did that. I can't believe it. No way.

The rest of day went by fine. Tsukune did not come out of his trance though. He spent all of the say staring back at Moka. After school, they went into the clubroom and saw Kurumu and Ruby.

Outer Moka: Kurumu, help! Tsukune has been turned into one of Ura's love slaves. She kissed him and now he's lost his mind. Even she has trouble dealing with him!

Kurumu: What!? You kissed Mizore's body with mine!? I swore that would never happen again!

Inner Moka: I didn't know your powers had effects on women…

While all this is going on, Tsukune is hugging Inner Moka like she's a stripper pole. He keeps on going, "Moka-sama, Moka-sama."

Kurumu: If you want him off, break the spell…To do that, just dump some water on him.

Everyone: That's all!?

Kurumu: It has to contain the blood of the one that casted the spell on him, and his own blood.

With that, Moka quickly told Tsukune to get in the bathroom. Tsukune happily obliged. She filled a cup with water and got both blood samples. In Kurumu's body, blood didn't smell as appetizing, so she had no problem with it. She dumped it on Tsukune's head and then he passed out. He woke up a few minutes later confused.

Tsukune: Huh? What happened?

Everyone: Tsukune, you're okay!

Kurumu: But be careful! Succubus blood is an extremely powerful aphrodisiac. Tsukune might go wild.

(A/N: An Aphrodisiac is named after the Greek Goddess of Love, Aphrodite. It is something that can make somebody aroused.) Soon after that was said, Tsukune charged at Mizore and locked lips with her. He gave Moka's body, her first kiss.

Everyone: EEEEHHH!? FIRST KISS!?

Outer Moka ran in and separated the two. Tsukune took this a chance to kiss Inner Moka's body. Moka tried to fight back, by she was seduced into it. She gave in and started kissing back. Gin was there so he got to snap a few pictures of these yuri scenes…that is, before his camera was smashed to bits. Inner Moka was there to separate the two, or so everyone thought. She went over there, and joined in. Yukari got angry and smashed all of their heads with bins. Tsukune was knocked out, but both Inner and Outer Moka were left conscious with large bumps on their heads.

Yukari: Stop fooling around! It's time to switch everyone back to normal.

She turned on the Ishin Deshin v3.0. She and Gin left the room because they perfectly fine. As everyone passed out inside, Yukari was standing guard as Gin left.

Yukari: Where are you going Gin-senpai?

Gin: I'm going to get a new camera. Another one was smashed by Kurumu.

When Gin walked out of Yukari's sight, he put his real plan into action. He used his werewolf speed to go around the building and sneak in through the clubroom window. But he saw someone else trying to go in before him. She had the uniform skirt with a red shirt and a bat on her shoulder. She also had orange hair. It was none other than Moka's bratty little sister, Shuzen Kokoa (Vampire). Gin grabs Kokoa by the collar and interrogates her.

Gin: What do you think you're doing?

Kokoa: Let go of me! I want to see Onee-sama!

Gin: Oh no, you're staying outside. Moka has something very important to do in there.

Kokoa: You're lying! She's just sleeping on the table!

Gin: Exactly! If you wake her up, she'll be very angry and might just kick your butt.

Kokoa: But I came here to fight her! That's why I used the Lilith Mirror to-oops.

Gin: So you're the one that did it!

Realizing that she had given away her secret, Kokoa ran away as fast as she could, and that is about 120 mph. Gin was going to chase her down, knowing that he was faster, but then a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned around to see who it was, but was shocked by the result.

Gin: No way…Sun-senpai!

Yes, Otonashi Sun (Siren), Gin's former senpai who graduated from Youkai Academy the previous year. She carries around a little sketch book instead of talking because that is her power limiter. She has the ability of a perfect song of protection and an ultrasonic song that destroys the opponent's body from the inside.

(A/N: The following underlined words signify words written in Sun's sketch book, not said out loud.)

Gin: Sun-senpai, what are you doing here? I thought that you stayed in the human world.

Sun: For today, I decided to come back and visit you all. Even Marin-san said that I could go. She said she would be able to manage for a few days. What are you doing?

Gin: Oh right, I was going to check on something in here.

Gin and Sun climbed in through the window. Gin was taking advantage of all the girls (plus Tsukune) sleeping, He took out his camera and started snapping pictures of everyone. Sun was annoyed by Gin's perverted actions, so she slapped the crap out of him.

Sun: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? YOU CAN'T DO THIS! AS LONG AS I'M AROUND, IM GOING TO KICK YOU ASS FOR THIS!

Gin: Wait, Sun-senpai!

Too late, she smacked Gin across the face as hard as she could with her sketch book. Gin was sent flying back into a wall. Along the way he destroyed a couple things. The newspaper drafts, a couple shelves, a few books, a table, and the Ishin Deshin Machine. Wait! The Ishin Deshin! Oh crap; here we go again…The machine blew up yet again. Everyone caught inside was out cold. Yukari was yet again the only one unaffected. Some teacher and students passed by and saw Yukari hauling bodies out of the room. Some decided to help her get them to the infirmary. Now all we can do is sit and wait at the infirmary to see the results of another catastrophe.

(A/N: How did you enjoy this chapter? I personally thought it was kinda funny and had unexpected elements. Please review, I want to know what you think. I would like to read any suggestions or helpful comments. I want to improve on my stories. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed, and please support the next chapter.)


	4. A Fairy Tale

Human + Vampire

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire…but I wish I did. This fanfiction will no longer be in play style. I would like to thank Alhazad2003 for telling me to try this in novel style._

"_Speech"_

'_Thought'_

"_**Extra Enforced Speech"**_

_Writing_

Chapter 3 – A Fairy Tale

After yet another malfunctioning experiment from the Ishin Deshin Machine, everyone caught in the resulting explosion was rushed to the infirmary. The group of people consisted of Aono Tsukune, Omote Akashiya Moka, Ura Akashiya Moka, Kurono Kurumu, Shirayuki Mizore, Morioka Ginei, Toujou Ruby, and Otonashi Sun. I feel bad for Sun's first day back to encounter such a mishap. Sendou Yukari, everyone's little genius witch, was working to "fix" the machine. Everyone was incapacitated for a few hours, until somebody in some body woke up.

"Uhh, what happened?" said Tsukune's tired, aching body. "Wait, I'm back in my own body!"

Tsukune was back in his own body and was cheering with delight. His loud cheering woke the others in room. The next body to speak belonged to Sun.

"Tsukune-kun?" Sun's body asked, sounding pretty sleepy. "Huh, I'm in Sun-senpai's body?"

"If you're not Sun, then who are you?" Tsukune asked with worry of what the answer might be.

Tsukune knew exactly who the current owner was as soon as he saw Sun fondling herself. After a few seconds of sweatdropping, Tsukune ran up and tried to stop the current owner.

"Gin-senpai," Tsukune shouted, "w-what do you think you're doing? Don't do this with Sun-senpai's body!"

"Oh," Gin began, "I can't do this with Sun's body, but you can do that with Mizore's body?"

"T-that wasn't my fault, they forced me." Tsukune stuttered as he was trying to defend his position.

"Really, so yesterday after class wasn't you?" Gin said with a sly smirk of victory. "The entire boy's side heard that, but with my sharpened senses (because he is a canine), I could hear you on my way back from the clubroom."

Strawberry just won't describe Tsukune's face at this point. A proper color assessment would be…blood red.

"Blood, where?" someone's body shouted as they popped out of bed.

"Don't tell me," Tsukune began with a smile on his face, "Moka-san is back in her body!"

"Where is Omote?" Omote Moka's body said with confusion.

Tsukune, who began running towards Moka's body, collapsed at the sound of the question.

"Is that you, Inner Moka-san?" Tsukune said, thinking about how he might've misjudged the situation.

"Yeah, so?" Ura Moka said rather coldly.

As Tsukune was getting up while sighing, another person popped out of bed. As soon as this person looked down, a bunch of nonsense was heard.

"Many, many things happened up to this point…" Gin's body said, lost in its own world.

"So Ruby-san is in Gin-senpai's body…" Tsukune said.

"So I am in the body of the Yuki Onna…" Mizore said as coldly as Ura Moka.

"Who are you then?" Tsukune asked.

"I'm Ura Moka." Ura Moka said.

"…" Tsukune was speechless for a while. "What!? But Inner Moka-san is here!"

"I was just kidding Tsukune." Omote Moka said while giggling. "I'm glad you think I'm a good actor."

"Is that you, Moka-san?" Tsukune said with surprise.

"No, I'm Kurumu…" "Kurumu" said.

"Ahh, which is it!?" Tsukune shouted.

Just then, Kurumu's body walked up to him with a sketch pad. It's obvious who this is right?

I believe she's really Kurumu-san; Moka-san is in Ruby-san's body. Sun wrote out every word, even though she didn't have to.

"Uh, Sun-senpai, you know you don't have to keep using that sketch pad right? After all, it is Kurumu's body." Tsukune stated.

Moka came up holding her head with her hand like she had a headache. She also had a hard time walking. It was like she was really out of it.

"Uh, I feel really weird dechu~." said "Moka".

"Dechu…uh, are you Moka-san?" asked a confused Tsukune.

"Uh, no dechu~, I'm Kou-chan." said Kou-chan.

"Okay Moka, you blew it dechu~." said a bat that came flying out of nowhere with an annoyed tone. "I don't ever say my name with a –chan at the end dechu~."

"Oops, sorry Kou-chan." said Moka while sticking out her tongue in a cute fashion.

"…" said Tsukune, before he actually shouted, "WHAT THE HELL, WHY DOES EVERYONE HERE CONSPIRE TO SCREW AROUND WITH ME!?"

After the tantrum that Tsukune threw, a wall of the infirmary was instantly obliterated by a sudden blast of, what could possibly be, singing? In the cloud of dust shrouding the patients, a bunch of screaming was heard.

"Help, Tsukune, save us!" shouted Moka.

"Ahh, I don't know how to use this body's powers!" cried Ura Moka.

As the dust cleared, Tsukune saw in horror as his friends were helpless in fending off members from Fairy Tale. They were being attacked by a familiar enemy, the leader of Fairy Tale's Seventh Branch, Kanade "God" Kamiya. He was looking at Tsukune with an evil grin past the fading cloud of dust. Tsukune looked back with rage as he saw his friends beaten into a pool blood. Kamiya chuckled evilly before he began to speak.

"So, Aono Tsukune, how does it feel to watch your friends be beaten to death by Fairy Tale?" Kamiya condescendingly asked.

"Let them go, you bastard!" Tsukune shouted with fury.

"Why should I? I don't take orders from you. I'm just getting revenge for what happened to my branch members and what happened back in the human world." Kamiya calmly said without changing his expression.

"You…you son of a bitch, I'm going to kill you once and for all!" Tsukune roared before his pupils slitted, his irises became blood red, and another one of his holy lock chains broke, leaving only two leftover.

"Hahaha, this is what I was waiting for, to kill you at your strongest!" Kamiya barked. "What's wrong Sun? You can't help your precious friends now can you?"

Kamiya didn't realize that it was Gin who he was talking to, not Sun. Not that it mattered, because he started an attack at Gin, who was in Sun's body. Before he could come in contact with Gin, who was too beaten to even try to defend himself, Tsukune came in with Vampire speed and parried the attack. He had quickly defeated the surrounding Fairy Tale members keeping his friends hostage in mere moments. Kamiya looked around in awe of what Tsukune was able to do in seconds, but was soon smiling in pleasure.

"Well, well, impressive Aono Tsukune. I'm glad I'm going to get to kill someone as powerful as you." Kamiya boasted.

"How…how _**dare**_ you do this to my friends…for this, you will be the one to die!" Tsukune yelled.

A huge burst of Youki (demonic energy) came from Tsukune, shattering the second to last chain link. Everyone could only lay and watch because they were too beaten to be of any assistance. They could hardly even breathe, none the less, move. As Tsukune got in a fighting stance, Komiya spread his Siren wings and began to sing his "Melody of Death". His song concentrated into a beam that fired at Tsukune. Tsukune quickly dodged the attack and appeared before his opponent. He ran up closer as started throwing a couple jabs at Kamiya. Kamiya either dodged or blocked the oncoming attacks. Tsukune's sight was once again taken away by the "Melody of Death", so he just, once again, sensed the Youki and killing intent of Kamiya. Kamiya was tired of Tsukune's failing efforts at landing a blow, so he returned with a swift punch to Tsukune's gut. He then sent out another concentrated blast of his melody, which sent Tsukune flying into another wall. Although the Vampire blood was doing its best to help him recover from his injuries, he was still in much pain. Tsukune slowly got up while clutching his stomach with only one eye squinting open. He is leaning on the wall, barely able to stand, before another punch was directed at his face. Kamiya delivered multiple punches and knees to Tsukune's abdomen. As Tsukune was coughing out blood, Kamiya picked him up by the neck and threw him at the no longer existent wall. Kamiya looked at Tsukune with a disappointed expression.

"What's wrong Aono Tsukune? I thought you were much stronger than this." Kamiya condescendingly said.

"Tsukune-san!" Yukari shouted after running all the way from the clubroom to the infirmary, which is a far ways off.

"Y-Yukari-chan…take everyone and get them out of here…" Tsukune muttered.

"But Tsukune-san, you're injured, what about you!?" Yukari yelled.

"I've g-got to beat this guy f-for what he d-did to everyone." Tsukune mustered out. "Hurry…don't worry, I've got a trick up my sleeve. Huh, I guess that I mean that literally."

"N-no, you can't, you'll turn into a ghoul!" Yukari shouted with tears brewing in her eyes.

"Please hurry I don't want to put everyone at risk…GO! Promise me Yukari-chan, that once all this is over, if I'm a ghoul, kill me…" Tsukune managed to say.

As Tsukune was stumbling towards Kamiya, Yukari went to the others. Kamiya was laughing at the pathetic sight of Tsukune approaching him. The next few moments were silent. The only sound heard was a metal chain clattering to the ground…

"No, Tsukune…"

(A/N: Well did you enjoy? It did take sort of a dramatic turn didn't it? If you were expecting more perverted comedy, know this, "you can't win them all." Thanks again Alhazad2003 for the novel format suggestion. Please tell me if you enjoyed this chapter's format. I know it's been a while since I posted, but I've been busy. Anyway, thank you for reading, please review, and support the next chapter.)


	5. Released

Human + Vampire

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire…but I wish I did. This fanfiction will be in novel style._

"_Speech"_

'_Thought'_

"_**Extra Enforced Speech"**_

_Writing_

Chapter 4 – Released

As Tsukune's holy lock fell to the ground, everyone was dead silent when strange tattoos surrounded Tsukune's face and neck. Tsukune's Vampire blood has overtaken him and his Youki was at an overflowing level. His power was so overwhelming that debris around him was stirring into a tornado, and Ura Moka had doubts about being able to stop him at this point. Everyone watched in horror as the final parts of his transformation are complete. The evil Youki, the killing intent, the spider web-like tattoo, the reddish black hair, and the death glare from a pair of blood red eyes with slitted pupils. Tsukune had now reverted back into his ghoul form. Kamiya was standing as stiff as a statue, the pressure of Tsukune's power keeping him from moving.

"W-w-what is this power!?" Kamiya shouted in curiosity and fear.

"…" Tsukune didn't say a word.

Tsukune was in Kamiya's sight for one second, and then reappeared behind him within the next. He had moved with werewolf-like speed. Tsukune delivered a swift, yet powerful punch to Kamiya's spinal cord. Kamiya was sent flying. Before he even hit the ground, Tsukune stopped his fall with a blow to his ribs. The sound of bones breaking was heard by everyone at the scene. Tsukune started sending hard jabs at Kamiya's abdomen. After several strikes, Tsukune made a right hook at Kamiya's face, propelling him through several walls of the building. Within ten seconds, Kamiya returned in his released form and sent feather blades at Tsukune. Out of forty, thirty-two successfully hit him. Tsukune was unmoved by the barrage of projectiles that hit him. He sent them back with nothing but the force of his Youki. Kamiya deflected them with his wings. Each of the wounds left by the feather blades healed almost instantly.

"How can this be? What are you, Aono Tsukune?" Kamiya asked, beginning to have doubts.

But he knew not to expect a response. He had never seen such frightening power. Nevertheless, he charged full speed to take on Tsukune head on. Tsukune had nothing to say; only an evil grin represented what he wanted…to kill. Tsukune punched Kamiya in the face, _**hard**_. After spitting out a massive amount of blood, Kamiya found himself thrown up in the air from Tsukune's uppercut. Before Kamiya was blown away, Tsukune grabbed Kamiya's ankle and flung him down on the ground. When Kamiya hit the ground, his coughed up more blood and several more bones were shattered. As he was lying there, Tsukune walked up to him and picked him up by his throat. He spun him around and threw him past the wall that was previously destroyed, past his friends, and sent him into a tree. The tree was extremely sturdy, as it is an oak, but even so, the tree was no longer standing. The pure force of the throw was undeniable. The shrapnel, splinters, debris, and dust form a cloud the blocked out the view of Kamiya from everyone. As all this fighting was occurring, Yukari was patching everyone up She had cast a barrier so they don't get hurt. Everyone could finally sit in an upright position. When the cloud dissipated, Kamiya had reverted to his human form, unconscious. Tsukune approached and kneeled upon his broken ribs and continued his assault. He was attacking ferociously, anywhere he saw flesh and blood, he attacked. Everyone, except Gin, was crying their eyes out over what Tsukune had become, and what he was doing. At this rate, Kamiya was going to die. Everyone stayed silent, weeping. That is, until someone had enough.

"That's enough Tsukune-kun! He can't take anymore, stop!" Gin screeched.

But in at the commotion, he forgot who the body he was in belonged to. He was in the body the siren, Sun. With his outburst, the siren's power was unleashed. When he finished his comment, a large amount of wounds appeared on Tsukune's body and he coughed out some blood. The wounds were spraying blood as well. His internal organs were being damaged. But even though all this damage was done to Tsukune, the Vampire blood healed those wound at the speed of sound. Tsukune looked back at his friends with the same evil grin. It seems that he has found new prey. He leaves Kamiya there and heads towards the barrier.

"Damn it Gin, what did you do!?" shouted Mizore, scaring the crap out of Gin using Ura Moka's voice.

"Wolf, you are so dead" said an irritated Ura Moka.

While everyone was yelling at Gin, Tsukune reached the barrier and attacked it. With one punch, he smashed it to pieces. With that, everyone stopped yelling and started running. Then Moka had an idea.

"Wait, can't Yukari-chan and Ruby-san seal Tsukune's power up with the spell they learned from the chairman?" Moka asked in desperation to save Tsukune.

"We can't, even though all I need is my wand to use magic, we can't seal up the power without a medium to keep it in. We would need the chairman's help." answered Ruby, without any hope.

"Did someone mention me?" asked a man who came out of nowhere in a white cloak and a pair of glowing white eyes.

"Chairman!" shouted everyone.

The chairman pulled out the same rosary that sealed Tsukune up before. Just so you know, it's not the lock, it's the cross. Anyway, He ran up to Tsukune and placed the rosary on his forehead. Once he did that, Yukari and Ruby cast their spell.

"Monster Seal Barrier!" both of them chanted.

A white light pierced the clouds in the sky and crashed in Tsukune's general area. The chairman, knowing that it was dangerous, already fled from the seal's range. After the light engulfed Tsukune's body, the sealing was finished and the light faded away. Tsukune was still standing; his head and upper body slumped over. They weren't exactly sure of the results of the sealing. After a tense standoff, Tsukune lifted his head towards his friends. They noticed some physical changes on Tsukune. His ghoul tattoo was gone; his reddish-black hair had become brown, but darker than his usual hair color. He still had his Vampire eyes and fangs. They also noticed that the evil Youki and killing intent had pretty much vanished. It was almost like his regular Vampire transformation. But something felt different; his power was at a higher level than usual. It was like being around Ura Moka.

Vegeta, what does the scanner say?

"…IT"S OVER 9000!!!" shouted Vegeta.

WHAT 9000!?! Anyways, thanks Vegeta.

"I don't need thanks from scum like you. I am the great saiyan prince!" boasted Vegeta.

Yeah, yeah, whatever…Go talk to Akira Toriyama about it.

So Vegeta leaves to complain about screen time to Dragon Ball Z creator, Akira Toriyama. Back to the fanfiction!

"T-Tsukune, are you better now?" asked a concerned Omote Moka.

"Uh, guys? What happened?" asked Tsukune who didn't know of Kamiya's totally embarrassing defeat.

"Tsukune, you're back!" shouted everyone except the chairman, keeping his dignity and everlasting grin.

"Tsukune…" said the chairman very eerily.

"Y-yes?" asked Tsukune, completely thrown back at how creepy he sounded.

"Try and raise your Youki level." said the chairman.

"O-okay." stuttered Tsukune, still frightened by the chairman.

He did as instructed and raised his Youki. Everyone watched in amazement as Tsukune's brown hair turned into a shiny silver.

"This is an interesting development. Apparently, Tsukune became a full-blooded Vampire." said the chairman.

"We're just glad to have you back Tsukune" said Gin.

"Oh…My…God…" said Tsukune.

"What wrong Tsukune?" asked Ura Moka.

"I can't change back…" whispered Tsukune.

"What did you say?" asked Omote Moka.

"I can't change back! I can't go back to a human! I can't get my hair or my eyes back to normal!" shouted Tsukune.

"Maybe you should get sealed up by Moka's father." said the chairman.

"No, I'd rather not. I'm pretty sure that he hates me and might make a gay personality or something." said Tsukune.

"Maybe I should make you one of those bracelets that change you into a girl and you have to fight others with the same power." said the chairman.

"No thank you. Besides, that is off of Kämpfer, please don't rip. This author doesn't own anything in this fanfiction." said Tsukune.

"Alright then, I'll just make you an alternate holy lock like your previous one, but it'll take some time. Meanwhile, you kids can help me find the culprit who took the Lilith mirror again. She has orange hair in a double ponytail, long knee socks, and a bat on her shoulder." said chairman.

"That is, without a doubt, Kokoa…" said everyone.

"I heard her admit it too!" said Gin.

"Really, when?" asked Kurumu.

"It was right before the clubroom blew up again. She said she wanted to see "Onee-sama" and she wanted to fight her. She said she used the Lilith mirror and ran away before she said anything else." said Gin.

"Okay, we'll look for the mirror. Thanks again chairman…?" said Tsukune, but the chairman was nowhere to be found.

"Okay…Anyway, we should get everyone back into their own bodies." suggested Tsukune.

After the helpful suggestion, everyone returned to their clubroom where the Ishin Deshin Machine was. Everyone stayed inside while the Ishin Deshin hopefully was successful this time. When Yukari had to use the ladies room, Tsukune was left to stand guard. He didn't see anybody around until he saw a certain orange haired girl.

"Kokoa, give back the Lilith mirror to the chairman." said Tsukune.

"Get out of the way! I want to go see Onee-sama!" shouted Kokoa before she gave Kou-chan a squeeze.

"Ouch, Kokoa-sama, that hurts." said Kou-chan.

Kou-chan became a giant hammer on the spot.

"You may have blood from my Onee-sama, but you're no Vam…pire? said Kokoa, as she finally noticed Tsukune's silver hair, Vampire eyes, and Vampire fangs. "No way…That's impossible. Oh well, I don't care. You still can't beat me!"

Kokoa charged at Tsukune, swinging Kou-chan around wildly. Tsukune was easily dodging for the first few attacks, but was worn out from the battle with Kamiya. The ghoul transformation also had zapped his strength. Within one second of slowing down, Tsukune was smacked by the giant hammer. But before he was hit, he intercepted the hammerhead. So they were both sent flying through the wall of the clubroom. The wall wasn't the only thing that was destroyed. I'm sure that you can guess what else was destroyed. If you guessed the Ishin Deshin Machine, you guessed correctly! Before Yukari even came out of the restroom, another cataclysmic explosion destroyed the clubroom and their chances of returning to their correct bodies. I wonder what's going to happen next.

(A/N: How did you like this chapter? I decided to bring back the comedic style somewhat in this chapter. It took some twists and turns along the way. It took me a rather long time to write this one. I had major writer's block and not much free time. I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Kämpfer. Thank you for reading, please review, post suggestions, and please support the next chapter.)


End file.
